Veseryan Ongrill
Veseryan Ongrill is the son of Daryn, and Eline Ongrill making him a member of House Ongrill. Veseryan Ongrill has two siblings in the form of Morgon, Cedrella, and Shannyn Ongrill of which his brother Morgon is the heir to House Ongrill and a respected knight of the family, and his sister Shannyn is still young at the time of Burning Dreams and is a lady in waiting in Stormwind for Obella Starke, while Cedrella is the twin of Morgon and is a gifted Magi of whom has stayed with her family becoming only a part time member of the Order of the Blue Dragon.. Veseryan would be a part of the Invasion of Westbridge when he commanded his whelps in the capture of the northern defences. Veseryan would be transferred westward where he joined briefly the chase on Bill Lovie alongside Sophia Lovie of whom thought him a very kind man despite his violent capabilities. Veseryan Ongrill would be given the task of infiltrating the city of Dreadfort alongside his whelps and gain as much intel into the city as they could along with asissting any other Violet Assasins that would be sent to Dreadfort. Veseryan would watch the nobles of the town closely and would begin to see signs that a massacre was going to happen, and would sneak several children hostages that were going to die into his enclave where they were protected from harm including Mishan Bolten, and Justin Cole both of whom were supremely important. History Early History The Journey Main Article : The Journey Nortburg Tournament of 5125 See Also : Nortburg Tournament of 5125 Morgon Ongrill would travel to the Lucernian castle of Nortburg following the coronation of William Lovie III. alongside his sister Cedrella, and brother Veseryan as their father remained sick from his injury during the Second Battle of Tree Hill. Morgon would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5125 where he would fight in the sword fighting and performed admirally being the third last person knocked out of the melee tournament. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Conflict in Bolten Veseryan Ongrill would be given the task of infiltrating the city of Dreadfort alongside his whelps and gain as much intel into the city as they could along with asissting any other Violet Assasins that would be sent to Dreadfort. Death of Roose Bolten Following his succesful trip to the Iron Islands and then Mordor Ramsey would return to the port of Dreadfort with the knowledge that he had won the power of two massive armies, and the survival of his rule might now be possible. Deciding that his father was no longer worthy of living he would brag nearly the last few days of the trip that he was going to murder his father, and since most of "Ramsey's Bastards" were loyal to Roose they would send a raven ahead of the ship which told Roose that Ramsey planned to kill him, and asking Roose what they should do. Realizing that he could easily stop the assasination he would instead send no word back, and ordered House Marsh and their vassals to not resist his landing. At this point with Ramsey entering the port, and along with his men making their way towards the Dreadfort it was Roose that begin to plot the final moments of what he knew to be his life. Roose firstly met with his kingsgard and one by one moved them away from him so that they would not die trying to protect him when Ramsey arrived. Three of the five kingsgard he placted this way by sending them southward to Castle Horgut where they would defend the castle alongside the commanders there. The other two in the form of Sandor Dregane, and Urren Sliten he would send to find Misha Bolten in order to get her out of the city. Wondering where they would go after that Roose told them that they were to go to Hayford and surrender themselves to the Lucernians, and from their swear oaths to Lucerne as protectors of Misha. It was around this point that Ramsey was within a few hours of the city, and thus Roose visited several nobles in the city, and commanded them to leave as well sending many on specific routes that would lead them to be captured by the Lucernian forces. In his final hours waiting for Roose to get to the city he would do these things before he finally sat alone in his throne room having dismissed all of his gaurds and sent away everyone loyal to him. The Act Ramsey entered the city to no celebration, and besides the opening of gates, and the stomping of his men beside him the entire city was filled with the sounds of nothing but fear and silence. Ramsey would enter the keep where he found all the gates, and doors ungarded and was in this moment discusted by what he believed was the complete failure in his father. Entering the throne room of his father he would confront him, and make it very clear from the first moment he entered that Roose was going to die. Roose begged him to make him understand why Domeric had to die, and that infuriated Ramsey who couldn't take that Domeric was till being mentioned while in his own mind he had just went on a trip that would save Bolten. Warning his father to stop speaking of Domeric unless he wished to die sooner, his father would move closer grap him by the shoulders and say that his time was over and now he was ready to see his true son again. Upon hearing that Ramsey would murder him, and so filled with rage was he that he obliterated much of his body leaving nothing but tattered remains. Ramsey from this point would crown himself and parade throughout the Dreadfort with his Bastards controlling the resistence that might have been created in the city. As this was going on Sandor Dregane, and Urren Sliten would be forced to hide as they had yet to find Misha Bolten, and because of this they were nearly caught by brigands now swarming to join Ramsey's court. Ramsey at this point attempted to find the Roose loyalists in the city, but discovered that the day he was arriving his father had sent away hundreds of nobles, while sending away his own kingsgard. Naming five of his bastards to the kingsgard he would return to the throne room, and begin ruling over the kingdom he had now stolen from his brother, and then his father. Relationships Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:Assassin Category:House Ongrill Category:People of Lucerne Category:People of Central Lucerne